The new Amy Jeurgens
by quirkygrey
Summary: Amy becomes like old Adrian after she breaks up with Ricky due to the long distance thing of him going to college in the fall RAMY/JAMY  JACK&AMY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love you like a love song**

Summary: Amy becomes like old Adrian after she breaks up with Ricky due to the long distance thing of him going to college in the fall RAMY/JAMY (JACK&AMY)

Disclaimer: I am not joined with the show in anyway. This is only a fan interpretation.

**Chapter One: RAMY are over**

Amy hated it here. She hated being back at school because people knew that the once power couple are now over. But she knew they would eventually get over it because there was always new gossip.

What people could not understand; was that Amy wanted Ricky had him and then just broke up with him. Things had at one time been normal, at least the new kind of normal that she had come to accept but now nothing was normal and it never would be again because Ricky was going to move away in four months.

Ricky saw Amy at her locker. She looked the same but different too and he knew why. This hadn't been easy for him either but unlike Amy he just couldn't walk around school with his emotions on his sleeves. For so long he had kept his feelings to himself and at this time, it felt like the right thing to do. And speaking of the right thing to do- seeing Amy standing at her locker all he wanted to do was to be with her, and talk to her. Ricky took a deep breath and started making his way towards her.

"Hey," Ricky said to her.

"Hey," Amy said softly not looking at him.

"How are you holding up?"

Amy closed her locker and turned to face him. It was then Ricky clearly saw the emotions in her eyes. Now he had wished he had not asked that question. Instead Ricky opened his arms to her and Amy embraced him intensely. Nothing mattered now except for this moment. Amy clung to Ricky, too afraid of letting go.

"I'm so sorry," Ricky whispered into her ear.

The break up was hard on them especially for Ricky because he had told her he never wanted to get married and Amy deep down couldn't except that and did not want him to feel trapped into anything so she believed that he should have fun in college and just enjoy himself because he never got the chance to be a kid and she did not want to take that away from him.

"Well, as usual people are watching us. Well me she half laughed looking down."

"Ricky I want you to know even though we broke up I want things to change between us completely. I like the fact that we got close and that you got to see a different side of me and that I got to see another side of you."

"Well. I don't know what to say but I feel the same way but like I said before even when I go to college things won't, they will only for the fact that I wont be here that much but ill always care for you as long as I live."

"Speaking of college since you going to be leaving Grant soon I want you to have John the same days as I have John not just on weekends. You should spend as much time with as possible even more because once you away you won't see him that much unless you visit or when I am able to bring him on pet days"

"Wow, Ames I don't know what to say?"

"Say sure and if you think I will change my mind we can have a mediator look at it if you want?"

"No, that not need plus he would have to change it once I leave but anyways thanks."

"No problem plus I didn't make him alone. "She says with a bit of laughter.

"Between giggles yea he manages to mutter". He says reminding himself about band camp.

The bell rings

They say at the same time."See yeah. "They both smile and part ways.

"Hey Amy have you seen Madison?"Jack said in study hall.

"Oh no sorry but I have great news I guess!," Amy started "Madison's is taking a early spring break Vacation!" Amy squealed.

"R-really? That's great." no. no it's not.

"I know I am surpassed to be her BFF but I am kind glad I get a break from her she doesn't have to be all up in my business and I don't have to hear her talk and creat rumors about other people lives! And go on and on about them? Yeah!…I mean, it's expected of her but still! It's exciting to know e can get a break from that!" She could almost see Jack's big grin from across the street. This girl was so clueless, it hurt. But Jack it like How do you tell your best friend that?

"I don't know they both started to laugh. No no don't get me wrong Mad's has good intention she just goes about them wrong." Yeah I guess so" . "Jack I don't mean to pry but are you still hung up on Grace, you know she's with that Daniel guy and your with Mad's so before you try anything you should do the right thing and break up with Madison because if you break her heart and cheat on her I will take your football and beat you with it."

"Wow, Amy I didn't know you were so abusive but I did break up with her."

"What I didn't know that and she tells me everything even before Lauren sometimes." "Ok. But she wanted to wait and tell you guys because she still wants to go to prom with me." "But let me guess you want to go with Grace?" "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now this is study hall and I want to get the rest of my homework done I have my little guy I have at home that I want to spend some time with so I will stop talking to you right about now." She said while finishing up her English assignment.

"Alright I am going to try to understand this math homework."

"Yeah you get on with then." She says jokingly.

Half an hour later Amy is done her assignment and is reading a book when she glances at Jack still working on his math homework. She hovers over to see what problem he is doing and while she looking over his homework she feels his eyes on her. Then after seeing him shrug she returns to her seat next to him and sits back down.

"Jack your only on question five?"she says shaking her head no.

"Yeah, I hate calculus my dad puts me in this class so I could fail." He says putting the pencil done.

"Ok. I'll help you should just ask for help."

"Well, Can you help me Jeurgens?" he says pouting.

"Alright Pappas stop you can stop pouting now."

...

In the hallway walking out of study hall

"You understand the concept you just get confused with the rationalizations if you think of math problems as football you can get the highest marks in class if you wanted to." She says patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks again Coach Jeurgens." He smiles

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Amy."

At home

"Mommy." Little John Jeurgens says running up to his mother.

"Hi Johnny did you have a good day at the nursery?" Amy says while putting her books down on the counter.

"Mum..."

"John where is grandpa?"she says out loud.

"Right in here Ames." Her dad says from the kitchen

"I see you are happy that I am back."

"Yes, I am I hate to say it Ames but I told you it wouldn't work out you and Ricky are just to young to be living together all of you teens are too young to be getting married."

"And having babies." she says murmuring to herself.

"Yes."

"I'll be in my room hanging out with my son and finishing up some homework." She says heading to her room."

"Good afternoon Dad, did you have a nice day?"George Jeurgens says to himself in a self-pity mood


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love you like a love song**

**Chapter 2: Compatibility**

While playing with John, Amy hears her cell phone vibrating on the counter. She checks who it is and is surprised that its Jack on her caller ID. She flips her cell phone open, "Hey, Jack?"She says softly yet in a quizzical manner. Wondering why the senior is calling her.

"Hey Amy, I was calling you to say thanks again for the math help."

"Oh no problem, wait do you need a favour or something because I am not doing your math assignment for you."

"No nothing like that I finished it quickly in Spanish but anyway you left you English book in study hall today I didn't realize but one of the teachers saw me and knew we were friends so I could give it to you. Are you free to meet me at Grace's house to pick it up?"

"Aw geese and I have to write a short story for tomorrow I wish I could meet up with you but I am taking care or John and my dads not here to watch John would you mind swinging over hear instead I would appreciate it?"she says feeling bad and upset because if she doesn't do that she will fail English.

"Sure Ames I'll be there in 10"

"Your a lifesaver Jack and do you know how to get here still?"

"Yeah do want me to go from the front or your kitchen door?""

"Kitchen.. "

"See you in a few I'm getting in the car now."

"Bye"

...

"Thanks so much Jack" she goes over to hug him.

"No problem, and do you mind if I hang out hear with you and John?"

"Sure"

"Hey little man , Ames he's gotten so big last time I saw him he was a baby"

" Ha yeah I know you haven't seen him since he was born sorry for that I was kind of a overprotecting mom at first its only been recently since I allowed people being around him" she says looking at her little guy.

"I understand my mom was like that after my father past away." He says remembering a time when it was just him and his mother.

"Oh I didn't know Jack I am sorry but you have a wonderful stepfather and I have a feeling you dad is looking down on you from wherever he is and is so proud of the man your becoming "she says with a smile.

"Thanks Ames I really needed to hear that he says while playing with John."

"He likes you "she says while noticing how much Jack enjoys being around her son.

"Yea well so does his mommy and your an amazing mother Amy I see how much you've grown and care for your son I hope when I become a parent when I am older I can be just as good as you and Ricky are at raising John."

"Thanks that's sweet of you to say" she says while both their eye meet smiling and gazing at each other with a comfortable silence. "Anytime" he says while they laugh, play games with John and enjoy each other's company. John later on slowly falls asleep in Amy's arms. "Jack is he sleeping "she asks while lifting him up to put him in his bedroom. "Yea" he whispers following her to her room.

Later on Amy is trying to do her English short story in the kitchen table while Jack is watching TV in the living room after a while she removes the papers around her and huffs in a deep sigh.

"Amy are you aright Jack asks getting up from the couch coming from behind her his hand on her right side pressed on the counter. "No I hate paraphrasing this is so annoying I don't want to be a English teacher she mutters. "Let me take a look she shifts her laptop towards him and he is looking over her work. "So far so good Juergens what's the problem he says right after he sees about a dozen mistakes and says Ohm. Okay lets me just fix some of this up" Amy relents and says "Sure" as she slouches on the counter top. After 5 minutes Jacks gives her back her laptop and tells her how he fixes it and offers his old worksheets to her so she can recopy if they have the same work with Mr. Cooper because he never keeps any record of who did what.

"Jack this is awesome for a minute there I thought you were going to do it for me put you just made little changes and fixed my errors let me just save this and voila all done." She motions to the TV and is flipping through channels with Jack they finally find something worth watching Heroes the

**Jacks POV:**

I had truly been surprised to find that Amy was interested in an action drama show about the supernatural. I would've pegged her for the type to watch Gossip Girl or something like that. Madison always insisted upon watching Gossip Girl, much to my dismay. So, I was thrilled to find someone to talk to about a show that I actually liked.

And that's exactly what we did for most of the night . We watched each other's favourite episodes and gave each other commentary. We talked about plot lines, our anger about the cancellation, and even the hope we had for the future of the show. We talked about the characters and the things that had done. But, most importantly, we actually got along. We watched several episodes until her eyes started drooping from exhaustion.

I was brought back into the present when I heard John. "I smiled and walked over to get him. "Hey buddy! He nodded, smiling brightly. I turned to Amy.

"Amy John woke up I think he wants his mommy."

"Oh hey sweetheart and Jack what time is it?

"Its omg it 3 am I got to go Ms. Bowman or Zegay is going to freak I had fun Amy we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah sure she says as she walks him to the door I would like that me too he says and they both smile at each other he goes and kisses her on the cheek and says goodnight and see you in 4 hours.

**At school...**

_E X P R E S S,__  
><em>_All my girls shout it and express yourself,__  
><em>_I said, "E X P R E S S,"__  
><em>_Girls, if you feel me, just express yourself...___

_Come on, girls...___

_Everybody get it started, load your mind,__  
><em>_Before...you go...and put on your shine,__  
><em>_Close your eyes and feel the heat,__  
><em>_'Cause now is your time,__  
><em>_You got it, we got it,__  
><em>_Girl, we're first in line...___

_So don't you stop now once you've got it,__  
><em>_Baby live your life,__  
><em>_'Cause now we're here to remind you,__  
><em>_That no one lives life twice,_

Amy enters the building wearing a cream skirt which seemed to lengthen her already mile-long legs a tank top and a pink leather jacket. And for the first time her hair was curled in a wavy summer look. All eyes wore on Amy Juergens especially the BOYS. The cheerleaders as well as the hierarchies in the high school wanted her in their clique immediately.

Amy walked down the hallway with her hair bouncing as if there was a wind machine for a supermodel walking down the runway towards her locker once she was there she turned towards the Football jocks who were checking her out with and without girlfriends and gave them a flirtatious smile and went back to getting her things in her locker.

Jack and Ricky's POV

I mentally had to kick myself for wishing that I could see that skirt sprawled onto the carpet. Amy looked stunning I mentally kicked myself when I saw her looking at the guys with me. Half the guys mouth were open as they saw her strut in to the hallway I am definitely hanging out with her after school as friends of course I cant go there Ricky is still in love with her but Amy is so hot I don't what to do.

A t Amy's locker a few girls came up to Amy asking her if she wore modeling Amy laughed and said no but they didn't believe her but some did and told her she should after a while they left and said bye to her and they felt like they had the privilege to speak to her when Amy turned around she saw Jack Pappas behind her.

"Hey Jack"

"Hi Amy you look very pretty today are you trying to impress a special someone? "He said jokingly

She smiled and came closed to him and wrapped her hand behind his neck is that person supposed to be you?

"Yes it could be" he said holding her by her waist

"Uh hum well will see about that Pappas" she said turning away giving him one last glance.

He watched her as she left and was checking her out the entire time and Ricky noticed the entire thing a was ready to pummel Jack.

Ricky's POV

WTF, Jack and Amy together where did that come from? If she wants to play like that then I guess the old Ricky is coming back.

**Ouhh sounds interesting if you want a 3****rd**** chapter by tonight I need some reviews people what's coming up next may surprise you or it might not to find out you know what you gotta do Background music was BEP Express yourself**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You think you know me

At lunch time

"Hey Ames"

"Oh hey Ricky are you going to the game tonight?"

"Yeah and are you?" "Yes actually I haven't been to a football game in forever so since were both going would your parents mind watching John?"

"You read my mom ill go by the nursery and pick him up and drop him off." "Alright that sounds like a plan and how's Margaret?"

"She's good she wants to see you"

"I want to see her to you know what ill bring John over instead so I can see her and her and I will talk."

"Sounds good see yaw at the game." "See you soon."

After school there was a Pep Rally and a Football game and everyone was going Ricky and Amy both decided that since they were both going to go and that Ricky parents were going to watch John and have him until Ricky picks him up on Saturday. Margaret and Amy still remained friends and every once in a while they Amy would come over for dinner or they will go out for lunch.

...

"Hey Margaret John say Hi too Nana"

"Hi Nana me want cookie please?"

"Hi John sure and Hi Amy long time no see give me a sec to get John a cookie"

"Here you go little guy "

"Tankoo"

"You r welcome John."

"So Amy how've you been?" she said in a motherly way.

"I have been good just annoyed with English but everything else seems great" it's true do not give me that worry expression you were giving me before. I am genuinely happy Margaret everything seemed great with Ricky and I but after we broke up well after I broke up with him I was worried if I will feel as happy as I was with Ricky but after I dealt with my insecurities I realized there is no need to rush into getting married I already have a kid and I don't need to get married anytime soon. Even thou I have John that doesn't mean I can't do teenage things like go to parties or football games and speaking of which do mind watching him tonight and tomorrow?" she said with a hopeful look

"Of course I missed you guys being here and I am happy you are happy with or without my son part of me wants you guys to get back together but when I saw you come in today you seemed confidant and full of radiance like you were before the break up."

"Well I am glad you feel that way well I am going to head out now but Ricky will pick John up on Friday."

"Okay then give me a hug"

"Bye Mar I'll see you soon and bye John mommy loves you"

"Bye mama love you"

...

Go Lancers woos a cheerleader screams, they crowd goes wild because its a home game and Lancers are winning.

Meanwhile on the bleachers...

**Amy POV**

While walking to one of the seats and I sat next to a random guy and while sitting down I looked for Jack while he was on the bench for 5 minutes getting a break and while sitting down he looked up and saw me wave at him in acknowledgenment which kinda caused be to blush then he returned to listen to his Coach.

**Ricky POV**

On the other side towards the left of were Amy is sitting Ricky goes to the game with a random girl who he plans on hooking up tonight to make Amy jealous.

**General POV**

During half-time the football players sit down on the benches to regain there and strategize on how to win while the cheerleaders continue cheering in front of the crowd while doing so one of the cheerleader named Megan Carter whos as tall as Amy falls down after doing three flips and sprains he ankle she doesn't get up and the crowd is worried and individuals stand to see if shes okay and if she will stand up Megan tries but ends up falling back down her BFF Meena Cassidy goes to help her out and follows her to the ambulance truck .

**Amy POV**

"Oh my goodness. I hope shes okay?"

"Yea me too "a stranger says next to her.

The game quickly ends with another victory for Grant Amy heads down the the bleachers to talk to Jack and tell him what a great job he's done.

"Hey stranger"

"Hey yourself. How was I out there?"

"Honestly didn't think you would half that much skill.. He looks at her insulted. I am kidding you were great Jack especially with that last pass if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to show-off?"

"Show-off please I am just that good" Jack says with both of them cracking up. And Ames isn't that Ricky over there?" he asks while looking at him walking down with a femalemean".

" Ricky didn't share that with me that he was taking someone to the game. I just assumed he was going with some guy friends?

Amy's face tensed. "Awkward?"

Amy took a step back. "I'm not really going to get into it spell it just stay away from Ricky so things with don't end up awkward between you guys."

"Yeah, I guess you right I going to go?"she said feeling confused and upset.

"Amy," Jack said raising his voice to have a good time and not get insecure

Amy came back to where she was and said nothing. Contemplating on what to do to make Ricky feel the same way she felt at this moment. "Yeah, you know what your right lets go to that after party you want to be my date as friends of course," she said coming towards him giving him a smirk. "That's a great idea Amy." Let's get outta here" placing his arm around her shoulder." "Lead the way she says taking this moment in stride and intertwining there fingers together like what her and Ricky use to do except she's more confidant and has a devilish smile walking pass Ricky and he one night stand."

...

"Wait is Grace home?"

"Nope shes out with that Daniel guy?" Jack says annoyed

"Haa you so hung up on her its sad but Jack when are you going to tell her, or are you going to wait until you have someone else like Madison?"

"No , I took you adivice and told her"

"Yeah right she says looking down then glaces up wait you serious?"

"Yeah and she rejected me"

"Hard times, well on the Brightside you are a hot football player that can get any girl he wants" she says in a comforting smile.

"Not every girl" he mutters to himself.

"Ok you said we should go to the party so got get shower and ready then you drop me off at my house to I can go out" she says pushing him up the stairs.

"Yes mother "he says. She laughs while making herself comfortable in the Bowmans household.

15 minutes later..

"Looking good Jack "she says while wooing him and whistling.

"Thank you " he says bowing.

At Amy's house..

"Ames I am watching TV" Jack said screaming to Amy from her living room.

"Kay, I'll be a while" she said screaming from her room.

In Amy's room shes spraying her auburn hair that now looks darkened and now is f flaunts this summer's mermaid hair trend, with side-parted waves. She is already slipted in her rapped dark purple dress that just hits her thigh and the sleeves is at her elbow wearing diamonds studs, with2inch black pumps ready to dance the night away.

She walks down the stairs with her leather jacket in hand "Jack you ready to go?"

Jack turns off the TV and turns towards Amy stunned "Amy, you look really pretty just" at this point he is blushing

"Thanks Jack she gives him a spin to look around her"

At the party...

All the girls we in club outfits short dresses, some cleavage exposed some short shorts or high waisted skirts. Everybody was dancing including Amy she and Jack parted ways and were going to meet up at some point on the dance floor.

As soon as they entered they were deafened by the loud music flashing bright lights cut through the darkness of the crowded party. Amy smiled as the music went through her a compelling invisible force was dragging her onto the dance floor. Amy swayed her hips getting lost in the music her dark wavy curls danced along with her body as she let the music take over controlling her every movement. She could feel a set of eyes on her as she danced to the music but she didn't care this was her song this was her night and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

Amy was felt intoxicated as she danced almost as if she was drunk off of the music. As she rocked her body to the music she felt two large hands clasp around her small waist pulling her back into their strong chest. Bonnie smiled and continued to dance on the boy the bodies moved perfectly together as they danced, the man moved her hair out of the way as he dipped his head whispering something in her ear

"I couldn't help myself, when I saw you dancing I just had to come over here" The boy said his voice was low and husky he sounded fairly young and hot, Bonnie smirked finding his voice to be utterly sexy. In one swift movement she turned around unable to clearly see his face her vision only caught the outline of his cheek bones and pouty lips. Amy moved towards his earlobe before speaking "I'm kind of glad you did only thing is I wish I could see your face" Bonnie replied hearing the boy chuckle and a low 'me too' before turning back around grinding shamelessly against the man.

Little did Amy know Ben and the rest of the gang was observing this especially Adrian who was surprised about Amy's actions it reminded her of who she used to be looked over to where Amy was only to see her dancing with the boy "Whoa look at that hottie Bonnie is dancing with!" Griffin said happily taking a sip of her ginger ale spiked with vodka, with his cousin Grant smiled watching his ex-girl friends sister "Well I don't want to disturb them" Griffin replied with a giggle ".

Amy expertly moved her hips in clockwise feeling herself getting lost in the music all over again, the boy smirked pressing her deeper into him moving with her body, The boy dipped his head down again this time in the crook of her neck feeling her pulse thump underneath her smooth delicate skin. The boy smirked as he felt her heart beat increase dramatically. Amy felt his hot exhales on her neck so and the smooth tingly feeling of the guys soft pink lips on her neck leaving sweet pepper kisses all over, Amy closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of having him close suddenly the kisses slowed down and what once were delicate fast pepper kisses turned into slow sucking ones. Amy felt him sucking on the sensitive area on her neck a breathy moan escaped her lips as he sucked making the guys smile with pleasure, reality hit Amy like a train... she didn't know him, why was she allowing him to kiss her neck like that. Turning around tearing his lips away from her neck she faced him cursing the darkness of the party that was blinding her from see just exactly who this guy was. She slowly moved to his ear whispering something

I'm going to need a name first!" Amy whispered making the senior chuckle

**So who should the guy be Jack,Ricky,Jimmy maybe even Antonio Adrian's former neighbour tell me your idea review guys and I will be updating asap. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on the Secret Life of the American Teenager..._

_Amy expertly moved her hips in clockwise feeling herself getting lost in the music all over again, the boy smirked pressing her deeper into him moving with her body, The boy dipped his head down again this time in the crook of her neck feeling her pulse thump underneath her smooth delicate skin. The boy smirked as he felt her heart beat increase dramatically. Amy felt his hot exhales on her neck so and the smooth tingly feeling of the guys soft pink lips on her neck leaving sweet pepper kisses all over, Amy closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of having him close suddenly the kisses slowed down and what once were delicate fast pepper kisses turned into slow sucking ones. Amy felt him sucking on the sensitive area on her neck a breathy moan escaped her lips as he sucked making the guys smile with pleasure, reality hit Amy like a train... she didn't know him, why was she allowing him to kiss her neck like that. Turning around tearing his lips away from her neck she faced him cursing the darkness of the party that was blinding her from see just exactly who this guy was. She slowly moved to his ear whispering something_

_I'm going to need a name first!" Amy whispered making the senior chuckle_

"Well if you must know my name is Jack, Jack Pappas"

Amy immediately looked straight at him "Jack what the hell" she said blinking in shock

"Amy I didn't realize it was you?"he said awkwardly.

"Oh well your quite a good dancer Pappas shall we dance?" she said in a daze.

"Well your not too bad, and yes we shall"

He then grabbed her and was holding her carefully by the waist they were noticed by a few people some sober some not, all everyone new was that Amy Juergens is no longer Ms. Sweet Juergens. After a few songs Amy and Jack went to hang out with the "Popular kids "and surprisingly they had a few things in common in the back of Laceys house which is the girl who created the party they plaid Truth or Dare Amy was asked to choose since most of the teenagers choose truth Amy felt gutsy and wanted to shake things up which was so not like her so she chose Dare she was dared to either have a heavy make out session with Jack in front of the entire group or do a beer stand for a minute,, everyone assumed since Amy and Jack were close she would do the make out session.

Amy's POV

I am not doing the obvious I'll make out with Jack later, maybe a little more then that will see. She thought.

"Beer Stand"

They all looked at her amazed. "What Amy come on you don't have to Meena said who was one of the cheerleaders along with Jack.

"Hey Lace do you have a pair of sweat pants? I can borrow?" Amy asked softly

"Sure" Lacey went to get them wondering if Amy was going to do the hand stand. Amy went along with Lacey and in the bathroom she quickly but them on and both girls came and sat back down in the lounge

"Jack I'll be fine you guys thanks for the concern but," right in front of them she did a hand stand and then came back down indicating she will be fine.

"Wow Amy I didn't know you could do that I thought we would need the guys to hold up your feet "said Meena.

"No, theres no need I used to do gymnastics when I was little and somehow I still remained able to do a hand stand she said quietly to Meena."

"So where is the Beer stand?" Amy asked anxious

The 1 guy along with Jack Amy went to get the Beer keg much to his dismay and stood behind Amy to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Two seconds later she does the headstand and they put the beer in her mouth counting to 30 the girls cheer and the guys are woing afterwards she comes down getting back on her feet and keeping her balance.

"Wows go Amy"

"Thanks she bows, ok whose next now Jack turning towards him while there sitting back down on the couch together

"Truth or Dare" she says seductively

"Dare" he says right in front of her lace almost touching her lips everyone is looking at them like are they about to kiss of something kind of stare.

"I dare you to smack Griffins ass"

"Ahh hell no"

"why not Jack" everyone says peer pressuring him and laughing lazily

"Can I do something else, please Amy that doesn't involve doing something with a guy"

"Okay, but your no fun ohm.., let's see I dare you to scream out you love wearing tidy whidys?" she says cracking up

"Fine"

Oh Amy that's mean

"Come on you don't want to see him actually do it?"

Yea ok go on Jack.

"Excuse me can I have the mike "Jack asks the DJ.

"I LOVE WEARING TIDY WIDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS.." he shouts as if he is a rock star every looks at him thinking he is seriously hammered and are laughing right after the DJ continues to play the music blearing it up so the neighbours could hear from down the street.

"Happy"

"Very" she says kissing his cheek.

"Awl.. You guys would be cute together" Lacey says

Both Amy and Jack give each other a look.

Around two ish...

Amy and Jack go back to dancing but with other people well Amy is almost all the guy wanted to dance with Amy it was crazy even some girls two. At this ppoint Jack missed the feeling of Amy in his arms "Excuse mind if I cut" in he says basically not leaving the other gentlemen to have a chance to speak.

"Did someone miss me, huh Jacky?"

"You want to get out of here?"he said in a husky voice.

"Yea you should come over"

"Sounds good"

...

Amy's Dad was still at Anne Amy's mother's house helping her mom out with he grandmother so she had the house to herself for the next two weeks.

While waking to the drive way of Amy's house Jack stared at her, swallowing a lump as he saw all that skin being revealed again trying to focus on anything other than Amy's creamy skin. They could tell they were playing around with one another

Thoughtful the night, the Jack and Amy had many subtle touches and lots of eye sex was going on. They were eager to leave, but tempted to stay and enjoy the moment.

As soon as they were inside, Amy eagerly grabbed Jack and attacked his lips. He responded with as much force, if not more, as her. Amy's hands wandered into his hair and his traveled all across her body. He groaned as Amy pressed herself to him, and kissed her harder. She was making these moans and noises and they were driving him crazy with lust. His lips left hers and began to travel down her to her neck. He planted several kisses here and there, loving the sounds she was making.

Amy couldn't take it much longer. She dragged Jack's face from her neck to her lips and began ravaging his. His hands were sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly, Ricky's hands came dangerously close to the underside of her breast and she moaned hard into his mouth. _Two could play at the game_, she thought. She felt his arousal pressing against her and purposely shifted her legs so he was pressed harder into her and rubbed herself against him. The effect was instantaneous. Jack growled, a low rumble coming from his throat, and she smirked. She did it again and again, loving the way he reacted.

_That little witch_, Jack thought, as Amy continued to move her legs against his erection. He cupped her breast through the dress and listened as she moaned. That was quickly becoming his new favourite sound ever. They continued into the kiss for several minutes until air became a necessity.

"God... Amy... I've been wanted to do... that since I first saw you tonight," he rasped, "That dress should be banned on you." Amy smirked, glad that she picked _this_ dress, and pulled him back in for another mind blowing kiss. They spent the next twenty minutes making out in the car.

"Amy, we have to stop. Your parents could walk in the house," Jack said after the couple came up for air from kissing. They were in the living room on the couch making out.

"Pappas, they are not hear my dad is at my moms taking care or my grandmother he won't be back till Thursday to check on me and then he'll won't be coming back till next week. So you have nothing to worry about she said biting his earlobe.

Amy pulled him to her and kissed him hard. Tongues battled for dominance as they tried to devour each other's lips. After several minutes, they finally pulled apart, gasping for air.

"What.. Was.. that.. For?" asked Ricky, trying to regain his breath.

"I never properly thanked you for bring my books to my house," Amy breathed.

"If I got kisses like every day, I'd start _bringing you homework _at your house," joked Jack. Amy blushed, embarrassed, and he couldn't help but think that she looked adorable with those pink cheeks.

He smirked at her and turned away.

He said goodnight night to her the following weeks he started hanging out with Amy and he started coming over, and Jack was questioned by Ricky why he was at her house he said it started with tutoring and about Madison because lets face it you hardly ever talked to Amy.

But here you are again, sitting in your car, head on the steering wheel, praying for the strength to go on, to say no to her. But when you close your eyes, you see her, and well when you see her, that's more the enough to make you weak at the knees.

**Jack's POV**

She has a way of making you feel like a man. She makes you feel wanted, needed, appreciated, all the things Madison and Grace didn't do. You miss her when you don't see her; you constantly think about her, you really care about you. And it fucking scares you. You can't feel this way about Amy; you can't have deeper feelings for her. She's strictly your bed buddy, nothing more, nothing less.

When you go over to her house, you both make sure John is at Ricky's house, and that George and Ashley are out. You come over to her house, bearing your books, just in case anyone is home, and when she tells you coast is clear, she leads you up to her bedroom.

When she's feeling rough and sexy, the sex is passionate and dirty. There's pulling of the hair, scratching of the nails, screaming of the names, it's freaking fun.

But when she's feeling romantic, well it's different. She allows you to take your time with her, to caress each part of her, to kiss her gently. Sex when it's romantic is the way two people who are in love would have sex.

After rough sex, she kicks you out. After romantic sex, she begs you to stay and just lay with her when you make the move to leave. She talks to you about everything. When she complains about her parents to you, you agree with everything she says. When she talks about drama, you make sure you look as interested as possible. When she gushes about her dreams, you insist that she can do anything she puts her mind. Sometimes she just rests her head on your chest and hums. She listens to your heartbeat, and laughs when you catch her.

One day, you almost let it slip, the façade of not caring that much about her. You almost tell her you love her. You turn to her and call her name. She looks up and you, her brown orbs questioning you.

"Amy I-," You say

She interrupts you. "Yeah Jack?" She's playing with your fingers, and it's getting harder not to tell her. But you're afraid.

"Amy I, um, have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." You get up and start to leave. You put on your pants and shirt, and walk out her door. You hear her say goodbye. You wanted to tell her. Tell her you loved her more than anything else. But you didn't want to ruin this. You didn't want to freak her out. Ruin a good thing. So you walk to your car and you sit in the seat with your head on the steering wheel, praying. Each time you come over, you die a little more. You die from not being with her. You die from all the lies, and the love, and the sex. You don't know if you can go on.

But every time you close your eyes, you see her face, and that is strong enough to make you weak, to make you want to run back to her. And it's slowly killing you.

Jack slowly realizes he falling in love with Amy but she doesn't feel the same way . there friends first to her and bed buddies second . He begins to notice things about her that even Ricky may not pay attention to when they were together like know her favourite color is a mixture of pink and peach, or her favourite sport is not softball but its football. That the reason why she love eating wings so much because it reminds her of the good times she had with her dad before all the drama started.

**Awe Jack is falling in love with Amy, too bad Amy just likes having sex with him and only sees him as a close friend/bed buddy what will happen next will Jack confess his feelings towards Amy when Madison comes back a week early then expected or will Amy fine a new interest or should I say interests let me know what you guys think thanks for the review let me know if I should make the next chapter the last one or should I continue till I run out of stuff 4 this let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ramy4eva211**** and ****AlexzTimFan****stories helped me in a part so I thought I should let you guys know and the rest is all me hope you like it.**

It was Wednesday Amy walked in the hallway at Grant being greeted by pretty much everyone Adrian was jealous at the fact that Amy was becoming popular.

While walking to her locker she saw Madison who greeted her

"Amy, I've missed you, what has been going on and how did you get so popular?"

"Long story, what did you do during your vacation?" she said avoiding the answer.

"A lot of stuff I met a new guy named Max he was a surfer when we visited my aunt in Maui, oh Jack and I broke up because well you know why so I am not going to prom with him I rather stay home and make a novella"

They all laughed. "Well, we already knew that Amy nods to Lauren in acknowledgement and Madz don't get angry but Jack and I have become close friends?" Amy says worriedly.

"Oh no its fine, your too nice Amy don't worry about it, well there goes the bell hang out with us at lunch?"

"Kay bye Madz" they hug each other and head off to their classes.

...

"Hey Ames, over here Madison called "

"Hey, sorry I zoned out for a sec and what do you need to know?"

"Where is Ricky isn't he with you?" Madison asked dumbfounded and confused.

"Oh shout I forgot to mention we broke up well I broke up with him but were cool as friends and thats about it." Amy said while continuing to eat her salad.

"Did he cheat on you?"

"I had a feeling you would say that but sadly no Madison you have no rumours to make up" Amy said in a rude demeanour."I've known you for so long and its sad to say you were rarely there for me you started so much drama that had nothing to do with you when I was pregnant with John you know what Madison our friendship is over, I thought maybe within your trip you will want to have a break from all of the drama.., but you love it who you are, your an instigator who can't take the heat. Amy says while getting up. And Lau good luck because you're going to need it "

Amy moves and sits with the cheerleaders and jocks who are laughing and are actually talking about school work for once instead of the next party.

"Ames, what's up girl can you please join cheerleading have fill a spot?"

"Seriously, Jack save me here?" she says with a pout.

"What you'll look hot in a cheer uniform Marcus says"

Amy blushes at that remark, while Jack is trying to stop himself from punching the guy in his face for picturing Amy in the uniform.

"Oh come on please... I'll keep asking you till you say yes?" Meena said with a beg.

"What makes you think I can do it all those stunts gosh I don't want to end up in the E.R no offense"

"Nun taken but for crying out loud that beer stand and then you back tuck is was remarkable"

"Fine, if it means that much to you but as soon as you find a replacement or as soon as ohm your friend feels like she wants her position back she's got it and I am out." She says shaking hands in agreement with Meena.

"Okay" she says in gratitude.

Meena the stands on the table and asks for everyone's attention Grant students "What is she doing?" Amy says "I have no idea Jack looks back up to the shorter female. "The cheer squad is back on and is welcoming our brand new member Ms. Amy Juergens . Everyone at their table begins to holler and claps for Amy, Amy on the other hand is surprised and feels like she just got punked "Ames get up here

**Madison's POV**

That girl did not just call Amy Ames, she only lets her closest friends and family call her that.

What did I do wrong? She think to herself feeling self-pity.

Amy then gets on the table "Thanks Meena" she whispers in her ear "Your welcome"

...

Later on that day Amy went over by Ricky's to bring John over to his house

"Dada"

"Hey little man, hi Amy"

"Hey Ricky

"A re you hungry?" "Oh, I just fed him a snack so you can feed him in a half-hour or so"

"No, I was asking you Amy you can stay for dinner?" Ricky said as a friendly gesture.

"Awe, I don't know if that's a good idea Ricky," "Don't worry as friends" "Alright." She said entering the apartment.

**Ricky POV**

"I'm so happy that we are finally acting like a family together Ricky," she smiled as she said it.

"Damn, she looks so amazing, with those ruby red lips talking to me, perfectly lining her white teeth and bright smile," I thought.

"Stop drifting off and listen to her! Oh shit she stopped talking what did she say?" I shouted in my mind.

"Huh?" I said with hope she wouldn't flip because I wasn't listening.

"I said, that I'm so happy that we're finally acting like a family," she said again and also as I finally hear.

"Oh me too!" I said enthusiastically

"We are a cute family you know," giggling slightly and then smirking my famous smirk.

"Yeah, I, you and John do make a cute family," she nodded as she said it.

"Yeah, and you and me would make a cute couple," I said quietly in my mind even though she wouldn't hear me.

We finished eating and I did the dishes and Amy changed John and put him to bed.

We sat down on the couch and watched TV for an hour.

We both sighed in unison and then she said something.

"I can see were both bored so...you want to play a game?" she said with excitement on her face.

"Damn, she's so freaking beautiful!" I thought, then shaking my head slightly to snap back to reality.

"Sure, what game shall we play?" I respond eagerly and quickly wanting to end the eternal cycle of boredom and for her not to realize that I'm drifting off again or for her not to realize that I was taking too long to answer her.

**Amy POV**

"How about...hmmm Simon (e) Says," I said.

"Mmmm...Okay, "he responded.

"But there's a couple of changes in the rules," I said with a smile on my face.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Like, if you don't do what I say or if you stop what you're doing and I didn't say 'Simone Says Stop' you have to rid one article of clothing and if I don't do what you say or if I stop what I'm doing and you didn't say 'Simon Says Stop' I remove one item of clothing, " I said out of breath.

"Okay, let's play but first, BREATHE," he said giggling slightly. (A/N I guess there comfortable with each other to play this type of game.)

I took a deep breath and got up to play and he followed suit.

"Do you want to go first or let me?" he asked.

"No, you go first," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Simon says clap," he said starting the game.

I clapped for about a minute and then stopped reluctantly even though I knew the result to this action.

"I had to stop my hands were hurting, " I said hoping he would let this pass.

"You're breaking the rules Ames," he said.

"Bu-," she said trying to will him out of it but failing.

"But nothing, I didn't say stop, now off with the dress, " he said with a smirk and winked.

"Okay, Okay," I said while rolling my eyes at him.

I then removed my dress leaving me in my red lace bra and panties.

He seemed shocked at this sight.

He then smirked again and whistled. (A/N Whistled is like the woot woot thingy.)

"No fair, my turn!" she said slightly child-like.

"Alright, then go, " he responded.

"Simone says do a handstand, "she said starting her turn.

He then got on his hands and did his handstand.

I was too busy focused on his muscles showing beneath his shirt to see that about two minutes flew by.

He suddenly stopped and fell backwards before I could say Simone says stop.

"I had to stop, blood was rushing to my head and my arms were hurting," he said the same way when I stopped clapping my hands.

"I don't care, off with the shirt," I said and then winked.

"Don't stare too much though," he said with a slight laugh.

It was so hard not to stare at his half naked body so only a glimpse would have to do. He had washboard abdominal muscles and endless toned muscles and biceps.

I winked and whistled as well and he smirked in reply.

It was then his turn.

"Simon says jump up and down" he said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I said while I jumped up and down.

**Ricky P.O.V**

"No reason, " I replied.

"_Liar, you want to see her boobs go up and down, " I thought._

I took a short glimpse of her boobs bouncing up and down.

"I saw that, what the heck Ricky!" she shouted as she stopped jumping.

"_Oh shit, she saw!" I thought._

"Be quiet! Don't wake up John! "I exclaimed but lower than her and avoiding the subject.

"I can be as loud as I want! Now why were you staring at my boobs? "she said putting him on the spot.

"I was-, " I said but she cut me off.

"Save it Ricky," she said

"I'm so sorry Ames. I'm rea-, "I said with sincerity in my eyes and was again cut off

"You should not stare at girls' boobs especially your son's mother's," she said and poking my chest with her index finger.

"You shouldn't poke people in their chests; you're going to pay for that. Besides, it kind of hurt, "I said with a smirk rubbing my chest slightly.

"You deser-, " she said but I cut her off by tickling her sides.

"Hey! Stop it, you know I'm ticklish; "she said each word with a laugh in between it.

"That's why I did it," I respond.

I then tickled her harder which resulted in her landing on the ground and me on top of her.

**Amy P.O.V**

I couldn't resist it any longer. He was making me squirm on the inside and outside with him on top of me.

I had an idea of how to stop him. It will definitely work. It would be a win win situation.

I propped up on my elbows and flung my arms around his neck and looked seductively in his eyes tricking him.

I then kissed him. He was definitely not expecting that and it surely stopped him.

**Ricky P.O.V**

OMFG she's kissing me.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Wow," I said with amazement in my voice and eyes, reluctantly pulling back for some air.

"Shhhh... time for talking is over. We should do this instead of talking, "she said and then kissing me again.

I pulled back to suggest something to her.

"What now, " he sighed and then said sadly.

"Maybe we should continue this back in your room" She said giving him a flirtatious smile with her head tilted what made her anxious was the fact that he immediately took control and gave her his famous " I said with my famous smirk while I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up on her feet.

I then placed her legs around my waist.

"You read my mind," she said happily.

"You read my mind," he said happily.

My breathing sped up and I knew he had me. Damn my teenage hormones! I nodded my head quickly, because I wanted it. Badly. Ricky smirked, obviously happy about his victory.

His lips instantly went to my neck, slowly making their way down my chest. His right hand sliding up my silky skin, gently cupping my partially covered breast. I let my head fall back, as my heart beat me senselessly. His left arm snaked around my back, unhooking the clasp skillfully. He slid my bra straps down my arms before tossing that, too, behind his back.

I gasped as he placed his hands on my bare breasts, squeezing gently. I arched my back, pushing my breast further into his hands. I looked down at Ricky; his eyes were trained on his hands as they worked. He slid his hands down to my waist, his eyes darting up to meet mine. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and I was pretty sure mine were, too.

His mouth hovered over my left breast as he attentively looked up at me, through his long dark lashes, before his mouth gently latched onto my hardened nipple. A small moan escaped through my slightly parted lips, as I ran my fingers through Ricky's dark hair. Ricky's lips slowly moved to my right breast, giving as much attention to it as he had the left.

"Ricky." I whimpered. He smiled in return and slowly kissed his way down my stomach, stopping at the beginning of my underwear I looked down to see him smiling at my naked form. "How is this fair? You still got all your clothes on." I pointed out, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Before he could respond I pulled him towards me, as he crashed his lips onto mine. I sighed into his mouth, running my slender hands down his chest, my fingers landing on the button to his jeans. I quickly undid it and pulled down the zipper, tugging his pants down as far as I could. Ricky took them off the rest of the way as my eyes fixated on the bulge in his boxer briefs.

I reached out slowly, my fingers sliding underneath the thin fabric. I took a shaky breath before slowly pulling them down.

My eyes slowly raked over Ricky's naked form, getting extremely wet as my eye's landed on his very prominent erection. My heart picking up speed as I ran my shaky hand down his chest, before I took his length in my hand, curling my fingers around him, as I slowly started pumping my hand up and down his length. I looked up to see if Ricky liked what I was doing, his eyes were closed, a moan softly leaving his lips. I smirked, silently loving the fact that I pretty much had total control over him at the moment.

With confidence I lowered my head to the tip of his dick, my tongue darting out, lightly licking the head, before wrapping my lips around him. I heard a deep groan above me as I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. I couldn't believe the effect this was having on Ricky, seeing as how we haven't done this in a log time. Suddenly, Ricky's hands were on either side of my head as he moved himself out of my mouth. I looked up with questioning eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously. He shook his head back and forth quickly.

"No, no. That was...Amazing, really." He said, breathing heavily. "But, if I didn't stop you, well things would have ended before they even started." He finished. I nodded my head in understanding, relief washing over me.

Butterflies were dancing around in my stomach as he kissed me tenderly, while leading my head down onto his soft pillow. Our lips parted, our tongue's dancing around in each-others mouths. My arms wrapped around his back, my finger nails lightly grazing his shoulder. Ricky was the one to break the kiss as he looked at me, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You really are beautiful, Amy." He said, pressing a tender kiss on my jaw. Tears filled the corner of my eyes, as I smiled lovingly at him. Our lips met again, our kisses tender and full of love. Ricky nudged my legs apart with his knee, before positioning himself comfortably in-between them. I felt him positing himself at my entrance, his eyes searching mine. I nodded my head, giving him permission.

My finger nails scratched his shoulder, as our hips meet. "Ricky." I moaned out, my teeth biting gently down on his shoulder, as the pressure of my orgasm started to build. Our breath's coming out shallow and ragged, as we kissed each-other, our kisses full of passion and desire. I could see little beads of perspiration building on Ricky's forehead, a drop running down the side of his face, down his jaw. It made Ricky look that much sexier. My slender fingers ran up the back of his neck, wrapping them around the hair at the nape of his neck. Ricky's lips moved down my neck, as our hips met again.

I cried out Ricky's name as he rubbed his thumb over my clitoris, bringing me closer to my release. Our hips now meeting up faster.

I came first, and the pleasure was unlike anything I had ever felt before. My finger nails sinking into the flesh of his shoulder, most likely drawing some blood. Ricky came a few thrusts later, as he buried his head in my shoulder, calling out my name.

Ricky pressed his forehead against mine; his eyes closed as we tried to control are laboured breathing, my heart still pounding against my ribcage.

"That was...wow." Ricky said with a deep breath. I opened my eyes to seem his looking at me, I chucvekled slightly.

"I know." I replied as Ricky lay down next to me, I turned on my side, so I was facing him. He smiled and reached his hand out to tuck a piece of wayward hair behind my ear.

**What should happen next should Ricky say I love you, should Amy get up and leave or should they sleep and then Amy leaves in the morning kissing Ricky on the cheek. More to come I may not be able to upload another chapter this week but if I do the next one will take a while because I am studying to redo my Math exam but as soon as everything is done I'll will update thx guys review and more is 2 come**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 6: What happens next?

It was morning time and Amy had awoken and was thinking about her night with Ricky and how their bodies had just moved as one. Amy was contemplating if she should stay or if last night was a mistake and she had just led Ricky on regardless it was 50/50 of her getting her heart broken.

Amy's POV

Shit. How do I get out of here? Ok just scout out of this bed as fast and quietly as you can and just face the reparations of your actions later.

So I slid my small frame out of the bed check, where is my bra urgh.. ill by a new one.

So Amy decided to leave a note so things didn't end on a completely bad note and drove home

Ricky's POV

Mh.. What a night? I turned over to feel the spot next to me empty something that I use to do to girls one I was done having sex with girls.

Ricky got up and saw a note on the counter that read:

_Ricky I am so sorry if I led you on last night, _

_I don't regret that we made love no we had sex but it's because you and I still care for one another I will make this quick all I wanted to say was that I hope we can still be friends and that I am sorry if you reading this is hurting you but I am confused with my feelings and I care to much about you to use you for sex and not be in a relationship with you I'll see you around Ricky_

_-Amy J._

She doesn't regret it thank god because I sure as hell didn't but man she real does know how to make a guy feel wanted I really do love Amy but I have to make her want me maybe if she thinks that I went back to my old ways she will want to help me become a good person will see how that goes?

...

Amy walked in to school with her hair straightened yet had make out hair and she wore a Black and White Pokka dot Tank top with Boyfriend jeans and black pumps

"Hey Ames" Meena said

"Ames.. u alright?"

"Mum yeah I am fine" she said trying to get out of her doziness

"Aw.. first off you have makeout hair and your not Ames wake up see your ready to fall a sleep did John keep you up last night?"

"Hun. No Johns at Ricky and is that a coffee in your hand"

"Yes ,here you go sleepy" she said half giggling while walking to Meena locker

"Do I look crazy?"Amy asked now concerned about her looks. " No its just your hair let me just fix it up really quick"

Meena did Amys hair in a ballerina bun and she looked like she was going shopping instead of school.

As they walked to class all eyes were on them .. Meena told Amy not to forget about cheerleading practice

"Are you serious, well I guess I am going to need another coffee." Amy said solemnly to herself.

After P.E which was at lunch Amy decided to put on her cheerleading uniform she was looking at herself at her locker before heading outside to eat lunch "Man I look good she said smiling at herself at her mirror in her locker. "Yea. You do" she turned around to see a new student named Dante.

"Excuse me?"

"I was giving you an complement put ill take it back if you want?" he said smirking

"Why , did guys think smirking is some kind of turn me on?"

"Well, I didn't need it but thanks" she said passing the brown eyed boy

"She wants me." He muttered

"Yeah, you wish " Amy said turning around while continuing walking to the doors laughing.

At the lunch tables everyone was glancing at Amy..

"So Ladies you like?" she said giving them a twirl and smiling and she let out her bun which made her hair curly at this point.

"Ouh.. we like every one said in unison." Wow Ames you should of been a cheerleader from the start Meena commented.

"I agree" Dante said sitting next to Lacey in the same table.

"You?"

"Amy, right?"

"Ha not funny , are you stalking me? She said seriously?"

"You wish, but no you BFF Meena is my cousin and I am staying here for the rest of the semester"

"Meena can we talk NOW"Amy said motioning to leave

"Okay?" "Dante, what did you do?"she said hurrying to Amy

No. It's couldn't be true. Dante isn't related to you ? Why because I am light skinned she said trying to make light of the situation? No, but you're so nice and he reminds me of old Ricky . Plus you told me your mixed with Black and Mexican. Well it sounded better in my head but so, what your hot Ames, don't tell me little Dante flirted with you she said laughing. What why would you say something like that he's family I wouldn't go there. Well if he wanted to go out with you would you?No he's probably after sex no takin. No…Dante wouldn't do that. It isn't like him, I hope ok it is but just ignore him come over. Fine.

...

"Your house is beautiful is it an estate or a mansion?"

"Estate,to take our mind off of Dante and cheer practice oh and that hickey I say on you thigh lets go swimming"

"What hickey?" Amy said

"Stop denying it Amy,its on your body."

"Oh geeze well I told you everything but I didn't see the hickey to you think the guys saw?"

"No they were to busy checking you out in your uniform"

"Ha, thanks but I don't have a swim suit with me to go swimming"

"No worries, I have a whole bunch my mom designed that she plans to give to me that I don't want do you want them?

"Sure"

**So Meenas mom is a designer and in the next chapter sparks will fly between Amy and Dante will it be good or will it be bad leave comments below missed you guys and ill upload **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sparks Fly**

**Sorry it been a while since I been back I still have school so I might be M.I.A but ill do as much as a can when I am free I saw the reviews thanks so much ladies and gents oh and review this too please ... And I kind of forgot about this story for a while so that was part of the reason and feel free to send some ideas if you like now READ:P**

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own SLOTAT Brenda Hampton does that why I continue to watch the show

"Meena, this is so nice you sure you don't want them?"

"Yeah keep them all I never wore them she's always making new ones here just take 10 swimsuits then"

"Wow, well no trade backs" Amy said.

"And I am sorry about Dante, maybe he not so bad after all , he is your cousin after all and your awesome so hopefully he will be as well." Amy said smiling

"Thanks girl no lets jump in the water ..." Meena said.

...

"Awe.. No wonder your so relaxed you have this amazing pool and no to mention your house , your so lucky." "Come on Amy! Your lucky to you have an wonderful kid a family that loves and supports you I wish I could say the same thing, I would give anything for that " Meena said laying back on her towel. "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Amy said looking down. "No its alright you didn't know I felt that way" Meena said giving Amy a reassuring smile!" "Well I am always here if you need to talk Amy said giving her new found bestie a hug. "

Now they were both laying down tanning.

On the other side of the house stood two boys, both with dark hair and attractive, and from their features Dante could vaguely remember Amy. Meena had noticed two figures on the other side of her house who happened to be Dante and his friend Brandon. "Uh," he started, "hi," offering a small wave and polite nod. Amy had noticed Meenas disappearance and had turned around to see her talking to two guys so she got up from lying beside the pool and motioned toward the individuals. The two girls looked at each other, then at him, smiles creeping up their faces as they sized him up.

"Hi," the taller one said, stepping forward to glance around the door at Amy who was still wearing just her bikini, though she seemed to be waking up from her nap near the pool. "Dante? Right?" He nodded and grinned, glancing over at Meena for himself before turning back toward the girls. "Yeah, Dante, and you're Meena's friend?" Amy nodded and held out her hand.

"I'm Amy, that's Meena." Meena also offered her hand and he took it,. Meena looked around the door and waved over at her Mom. "Good afternoon Sunshine." "Hey mom. This is my friend Amy and the guy next to Dante is.. she says pausing so he could say his name."Brandon" The hazel-eyed boy said.

"Well Amy and Brandon would you like to stay for dinner?" Meenas mom asked.

"no no I don't want to impose" Amy said smiling.

"No we would love for you to stay Meena said giving Amy puppy eyes.""Well, alright but I have to call my dad and Ricky."

"Ricky?" Dante asked wondering if that was her boyfriend

"Yeah, uhm well this is a bit awkward Ricky is my son John father long story short he was my first and him and are still friends but he should know that I am not picking john up today." Amy said confidently she doesn't feel being a teen mom but it still makes her feel a bit shy explaining her situation.

"Well, thats fine and Amy don't feel auplagated to explain you situation my mother had me young so I respect you and I would love for you to stay for dinner and make youself feel at home" she said to Amy touching her elbow smiling.

Later in the kitchen cleaning up..

Amy turned toward where Meena was motioning and took in the sight of the kitchen table, a smile finding its way across her face as she looked at Dante surprised. "Aw," she cooed, "You didn't have to do that."

Meena tossed Amy a look and shook her head, opening her mouth to tell Dante that he didn't have to, but he pushed himself up off the doorway and reached out to lightly take hold of her elbow. "Are you kidding?" he laughed. "

Dante knew he had embarrassed Amy to some extent, but he couldn't deny how adorable she looked as she blushed from his sentiments. He also knew that her girlfriends were dying to poke fun at her and wanted to give them a chance to talk. She seemed to like him, maybe they would be able to talk him up to Amy, so he provided the opportunity.

Dante came up behind Amy and she could feel his hand come to rest on her lower back as she ran a hand through her hair picking up the dishes.

"Excuse me" she said, smiling at Dante while on the other side of the room side of Brandon's was sweet talking Meena.

"Well," Amy giggled, she and Dante sharing a look as they watched Brandon and Meena interact. "She didn't me you would be here."

"It was kind of an impromptu trip to visit Amy," Dante explained, leaning against the doorframe as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't really planned." Amy nodded.

"Yeah, well when I met you earlier to day I thought you were cute and an ass she said laughing—"

"Well, I felt the same way?"

"Mum." Amy reinforced, throwing an uncertain look in Dante's direction. So do you just randomly call guys who you think are cute an ass. "No you were just an exception…she said putting her dish in the dish washing machine."

Dante laughed as well as they both smiled, causing Amy to blush and avoid eye contact with him. "Your adorable, when you blush since its late do you need a ride home I asked gentlemen like ."

"Well," Meena coughed, "I'm going to head upstairs to go to bed I am tired, but Ames do you mind if Dante drives you home?." She turned towards Brandon who had a wide smile on his face.. Sorry Brandon you have to go to I have a quiz tomorrow and I am beat, but call Kay." Meena said. Well it was nice to meeting you both. See later bro."Later Dante said.

They waved back, returning the sentiments while he made his way to the door, the last thing he heard was Amy saying clearly to Meena, "Damn girl."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I'm good**

Next day at school I went to my locker as usual to get my books for first period when I saw Dante talking to like 2 girls and he was such I candy all the girls in the school were pimping themselves out it was kind of sad but oh well its high school. But anyway I saw Dante talking to some girls and he turned to the corner and was giving me the eye while they were having some kind of convo I just gave him a single nod of acknowledgement and turned back to my lockers getting my stuff out I whispered to myself "Player" while shaking my head.

"Dam those girls are fine, but man can they talk "Dante said to himself walking towards Amy locker.

"Hey stranger" "Hey yourself"...

"So I had fun last night... ""Mum. I'm sure you did Amy said closing her locker facing Dante completely now and leaning on her locker"

"So you free tonight we can go out if you want but I prefer to stay in?" Dante said in his New York in accent.

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good__  
><em>_And even if you come along, I'm good__  
><em>_Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good__  
><em>_With or without you__  
><em>_If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good__  
><em>_Say what you do for me than, I'm good__  
><em>_You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good__  
><em>_With or without you_

_**Im Good by Blaque**_

"Hun, you think your real slick Huh Amy said surprisingly seeing at how he was flirting with him." "But I can't I am busy?" Busy is that a code for you do not want to go out with?" he said

"No if I didn't want to go out with I would just tell like right now I don't want to go out with you Dante Sanchez?"she said ready to leave but he stopped her now why not he said putting a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.."Because she said giggling I inched closer to make sure he heard me and so everyone couldn't hear because they were now giving us look but my main focus was Dante, I know your type , you're a player and I am not into that I am no ones second I am someone's first and only and I am not the kind of girl who is willing to wait and take someone sloppy seconds I said now looking at him . And besides just because we made out last night and you hot doesn't mean you're my type." I said walking away , I turned around to say this last thing "I'll see you around Dante" I walked to my class with pride and having everyone wonder what's going on between him and I.

"What a girl can't be mysterious" I thought walking into class.

"Well she's a challenge but lucky for her I love to take them on" Dante thought to himself

"What up cuz?, what is going between you and Amy you guys hot and heavy last night that's why you got in at 1 instead of 12 am?" said Meena

"Well a matter a fact yes, but Meena what does Amy like in guy she's playing me hot and cold and she had the nerve to say I am not her type , WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN I AM EVERYONE TYPE ? "he said annoyed. " Well maybe because you an ass , but from what your telling me you got rejected maybe there is a first for everything "Meena said laughing I see you at lunch Later?"Later"

**Ouuuh... Dante doesn't take rejection well sounds like someone we know aka Ricky lmao anyway in the next chapter Dante charming side is coming full force**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Interesting**

"Hey Amy wait up? Amy? "Dante said across the hallway.

"Hey?" Amy said wondering why he couldn't take a hint.

"So can t we start over? "Dante said with pleading eyes

"Alright, start?" Amy said surprise with her boldness

"Ok. Hi my name is Dante I am new here and I was wondering if you can show me where the cafe is?

"Well, I am Amy and the cafe is all the way down the hall to your left but since your mostly likely will get confused with all the different staircases all show you follow me." Amy said trying to let go of the past events.

"So how long have you been at Grant High?"

"Since Freshmen year, wasn't the best experience but definitely worth it once you find the right people you can call friends" Amy said smiling on how Meena and her just clicked right away a few months ago.

At the corridors..

"Amy, I am sorry for how I acted like an ass it's just my game but you seem different from most of the girls here" "What do you mean?" "I mean, that you know yourself you're not trying to flaunt you assets around to get every guys attention you just be yourself and if the guy you like is smart enough he will see what an amazing girl you are and by the way he can't have his way with you even if he wants"

"Well, that's true but maybe I should give you the benefit of the doubt but your going to have to try harder then starting over again for me to fall for you D" Amy said looking down

"Well will see and I bet you will every girl does?" I said chokingly" oh please you so full of it and I was beginning to think you actually were becoming a bit sincere. Like I said before I will see you around" i said before getting Meena's attention "Hey M what's up with the crew?"

"Oh you know nothing, the guys aren't coming they have practice" Meena said . "Kk"

"Ames, what is the deal with you and my cousin are you in to him because I have no problem with that just don't hurt him?"

"No you have nothing to worry about were just, friends I guess?'" Amy said trying figure out what they were

"ok but if you guys do end up together and don't work out don't hurt him because the last relationship he was in really broke his heart, and he really loved the girl so as you can see that is probably the reason why he is such an ass now"

"Because he doesn't want to get hurt" Amy said cutting meena off

"Exactly. Ames you alright"

"Yeah just a eyelash in my eye ill will be right back Amy said picking up her stuff"

"Kay"" Meena said practically screaming it out.

In the bathroom I was wiping my tears away while looking at myself in the mirror and I was thinking about how I might of led Jack and Ricky on how could I be so selfish , Jack looked at me as a close companion yeah he agreed to our arrangement but I wasn't stupid to not notice how he would look at me and offer to just be with me when I was sad, or distraught or just needed to vent and Ricky he is the love of my life but I've been sleeping with other guys and doing what he used to do to girls before.. before he changed for the better but now am I changing for the worst am I acting like the old Ricky the one that only cared about his well my own needs instead of someone else's and then there's Dante another casual fling but after what Meena just told me this needs to stop.

"At first I would look at myself in the mirror and liked what I saw the sexy, confident, motherly figure who knew what she wanted and how to get it but now I am slowly realizing that the woman I see in front of me will drive herself to the ground and have failing relationships that will last a few months and end within the same year. I cant put John threw that and have him see me treat men like that or them treat me like that what kind of message will I be teaching my son. " "MY GOD AMY SNAP OUT OF IT AND DO WHATS RIGHT".

I walked out of the bathroom and headed back towards the cafeteria and bumped into Dante. "Dante, Can we talk please?" I asked with a puppy face

"What plan to reject me again?"

"No, I want a fresh start please sit. Meena do you mind if I talk to your cousin alone and meet up with you later?"

"Sure"

"Ok let me hear this" Dante said preparing for her to just tell him that she doesn't like him.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for driving you in circles now I had no problem with that at first but Meena told me something that I really needed to her and it got me thinking that maybe I should give you a shot.

"Before you came to Grant there was a lot of drama who am I kidding there is always drama but, that besides the point what I am trying to say is that I don't want to hurt you I know what its like to have someone hurt emotionally to love and care for them and have them cheat on you . My first love broke my heart he cheated on me twice and got my worst enemy pregnant.

Johns father "Ricky" Dante interjected. "Yeah, Ricky I said softly he was my first which led to John and it took a while before we became a couple and go to know each other , he is an amazing man and I am and will always be in love with him but he isn't willing to have a long-term commitment meaning marriage he doesn't see it in his future for numerous personal reasons that I cant discuss and I know we are you but I couldn't settle with the "arrangement" Amy said with her fingers doing the quote on quote empathising arrangement. Which leads me to not getting hurt and I am scared because hanging out with you meant just being casual and that's all I need just to be CASUAL.

"So I figured Meena told you the story about my exe?"

"Yeah"

"But, Amy you didn't have to explain yourself to me I like you I see from what Meenas told you that you were scared that you were going to hurt my feelings somehow but you wont. I am deeply sorry whats gone one between your exex but like what you said this is just us being casual."

"I know but I had stuff on my mind and I just needed you to know, I wanted to me honest and not selfish. Most of all if we do go out and we like being together I don't want to hurt you." Amy said looking down.

At this Dante put his index finger underneath her chin which caused her to look up into his dark brown eyes" I won't let you hurt me Amy Juergens."

She smiled and at this so now since we talked "What time should we meet tonight?"

They both laughed "How does 7p.m sound?" "Sound good" they were looking at each other's faces and Dante took Amy's hand and intertwined there fingertips together and walked her to her locker.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dinner was great who knew you could cook?" "Hah very funny I've been cooking since I was a kid it was how everyone in my family bonded" "No wonder Meena and I have a passion for eating alot and how much food she can take in" Amy said in a joking tone. "My mom told that if you love to eat you need to know how to cook plus it is a good way to start a conversation with someone" Dante said looking at Amy. "True"

"So what do we do now since no one's home?" Amy thought

"Well maybe we could do this to break some time" Dante said kissing her.

"I think that's a good plan"

They made out for what seemed like an hour until Amy gasped for air

"Wow"

"You're an amazing kisser"

"You're not too bad yourself"

"Well I should be getting home Amy said fixing up her shirt, but I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow" she inched closer to give him a peck on his lips

Dante walked her out; they had said goodnight and Dante watched her get into her car safely before closing the door shut.

"so is Amy I going to be family or what ?"Meena said to her cousin

"oh gosh but maybe so?"

...

Ames."Hey Dante what's going on?"

"Nothing just that last night I spent time with a hot girl I hope hasn't forgotten about me already?

"I strongly doubt it "Amy pulled Dante shirt stared on to his eyes and deepened there kiss

"That never gets old "Dante said

"Sure doesn't?"

Dante walked Amy to class and wrapped his arm around her shoulder she had her hand on his waist and was walking with her hair bouncing and they we just laughing and enjoying one anothers company. It was the first time since she was broken up with Ricky that she felt content with someone other than Ricky.

"So I meet up with you at lunch?" "Sounds good" come here Dante gave Amy a quick peck on the lips before saying "Don't miss me too much?" "Oh please"

Time seemed to be still as there was only one minute before the bell rang and it would lunch Amy was completely zoned out for half the period only day dreaming about kissing Dante's tender luscious lips.

"It time to leave Ms. Juergens"

"Oh sorry Mr. Charles"

"Oh and Ms. Juergens great job on your paper"

"Thanks"

At lunch everyone seemed to be at their normal groups but while I was glancing around I didn't see Ricky at this Amy immediately texted Ricky

To Ricky, From Amy:

Hey! Where you at?

To Amy, From Ricky:

Hey?

To Ricky, From Amy:

Okay? I was concerned because I didn't see you all day but whatever?

To Amy, From Ricky:

Now you talk to me I see with that Dante guy wannabe me much? Are you guys together now?

N btw I am home with our son because he has a draft

To Ricky, From Amy:

Yes we are together n wannabe be you really? Please Ricky been there done that remember? Anyways I will see you in 20 because I am coming there right now I cnt believe you don't call me as soon as he had a cold?

To Amy, from Ricky:

You being extra but fine come and will talk when you get over here

After receiving that text message I was out of the school before I bumped into Dante

"Hey where are you heading off to in a hurry?

"Can't talk right now family emergency ill call you"

At that Amy was out of sight

"Bye"

At Ricky's Apartment

The door swings open "He's fine you don't trust me or something?"

"Of course I do its just I cant believe you didn't call me "Hi baby, how you feeling?" Amy says glaring at Ricky for a moment.

"Like I said before hes fine"

"Maybe so but still next time call me , like ive been calling you"

"No you haven't?"

"ok I haven't but its not like I am the oly one with a phone amy said pointing to his cell phone on the countertop""

"Fine" Ricky said sitting next to her on the couch

"Whats going on between us Ricky , at first we were good we managed to be friends but since ive been with Dante you've been distant"

"What do expect Ames you think I like seeing with other guys and hearing that your sleeping with them? Hun?"

Amy turned to Ricky" My sex life is none of your business what I do and who I do it with doesn't affect you "

"It doesn't affect me? I was in love with you I still am and it effects be because we have a son "

"Yea, ill give you that but when you were sleeping with all those other girls didn't you say the same thing to me and yes we have our son and what you scared I am going to get knocked up with someone else's kid I am not that naive girl that you met at band camp remember that" Amy said in a stern voice.

"I know that but the way your acting you sound like Adrian a little bit sleeping with guys and dating someone else" Ricky said in a concerning tone

"First of all don't compare me to anyone, second what I cant have fun you had your fun so did Adrian, Jack, Grace and even Ben what just because I am a teen mommy I cant have fun to why does the rules change for me Huh? Just because I made one bad judgement in character at one time in my life why do I have to be punished for it , yes I love John he's the best thing that ever happen to me then only man well boy in my life that hasn't hurt me and you know I don't regret him but I am aloud to do stupid things and party and act like a normal teenager difference is that at the end of the day I am still a mom and no matter what John is my first priority"

"Ames.. I"

"Your what sorry?.. Ricky I don't need your pity I just need you to understand that ill make mistakes its all part of me learning and I stopped sleeping around since Dante and I have been together we helped clean up each others act"

"And you know what you might be right, maybe he was wannabe you in the beginning and that's the reason why I was attracted to him at first because he reminded me so much of you but the difference is he knows what its like to feel and be hurt and have everyone against you and be backed up to a corner. You will never get how much you, Ben and my own father had hurt me yes I love you all but I was and still am in love with you and to know that I was that hurt scares me and that the reason why I broke up with you because if I was to find out you cheated on me in college I would be complete broken and I refuse to let any man in my life treat me like that. I wont let that happen to me again I am to smart for all that BS I am sick of all the drama that goes on in my life and with Dante there is none which ever girls that wants to jump your balls can I dont have to second guess myself every other day I can just be and that's the reason why I was sleeping around. It may have been stupid but it was fun I enjoyed being in the position to just walkway."

"Well where do we go from here?" Ricky said

"I don't know I just thought that you should here what I had to say"

"And hum ill keep John for all week next week I've been out a lot and its no fair to you go out hang out with friends or whatever plus I missed this little guy and let's just be one day at a time things will get better" Amy said with a smile on her face looking down at John.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea ill drop him off by you tomorrow afternoon before I start work?"

"Sure, now I only have 10 minutes to get back to school ill see you around Ricky and by sweetheart be good for Daddy, Mommy loves you forever and always"

"Woove you Mama" John cooed

Amy left and headed back to school to finish her day and planned on talking to Dante later on tonight

"One day at a time" Amy thought before she parked her car in the school drive way.

**Hey guys review this I hope you liked it and I start school soon so I will try to be updating and making new stories for you guys asap let me know if you any idea my mind is blank right now so yea thx and .REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

At school I mind was filled with different emotions

"Dante"

"Amy, is everything alright you left in a hurry and " "Yeah everything is fine now "

"Well , maybe not my dad called me at lunch and told me that he wants me back in New York "

"Okay.. And?"

"And they well we are moving to England because my mom got a new job"

"Congrats" she said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yea but what about us is there an us? I mean I like and I were finally getting somewhere but long distance relationships usually don't work and plus were both young?"

"But I don't want this to end I really do like you, but I understand your point why don't we make this time we have special I don't go till the end of the week which is Sunday so let's spend some time together and then we can end us or this as friends? What do you say?"

"Sure, and you make it sound as if you dying you're just going to be on the other side of the world? Amy said glancing down

"Oh come on maybe you and Ricky can get back together I know he still loves you and guy would be lucky to be with a gorgeous girl like yourself"

"Oh girls like me hum"

"No just you" he said when they both started laughing

Let's head to class shall we? Yes we shall.

In class they both couldn't help glancing at one another they just stared at one another having a secret conversation with each other understanding what one another saying without mentioning a word they were practically having I sex at least Amy thought after a while she started picturing him with his caramel skin and muscular chest and chiselled chin press onto her collarbone. After a while Amy just zoned out leaving Dante starting to laugh which cause Amy to pay attention to what she had to which was pay attention to the teacher.

"So where you just zoned out or you just couldn't wait to have me next to you?" Dante asked mockingly

"A little of both "Amy said blushing

"Well ill be seeing you tonight swing over if you can call me if anything comes up " Dante said giving Amy a quick peck on her lips

Amy stood by her locker dumbfounded muttering Kay yet completely dazed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Awww Dante" Amy said on his couch.

"Why don't we take this in your bedroom?"Amy said with her eyes full of lust and desire

"You sure, you seem content here?" Dante said wary

"I am" Amy said placing her hands on Dante's palm

Once they were in Dante bedroom Amy crashed her lips on his and locked the door carefully they did go at it never wanting to let go of one another out of the other ones arms they had just had passionate sex while looking at the sealing they were speechless

"That was..Amy said Amazing Dante finished"

"I think we should do this for the whole time were here due to the limited time" Dante said

"I am up for it" Amy said removing her hair from her face and smiling

"Well since no one's here up for round 2?" "You mean round 3 he he? I guess I lost count they both entered the sheets

After a while Dante dropped Amy off giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Amy where were you?" George said

"Out" Amy said entering her room

"Just out , Ricky came by with John your son?"

"Shout, I forgot he was supposed to drop John today can we finish this convo in about 15 minutes I really need to shower. Thanks Dad" Amy said closing the bathroom door

"Ricky in the kitchen over heard the entire conversation"

Sorry for the short chapters I want to finish this story I am running out of ideas !

REVIEW 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! I know it has been a while school is crazy its my Senior year so obviously I just wanted to get back to this story had nothing to do was bored. At home not feeling to good so check it out and leave your reviews

xOx Quirky Grey

After 15 minutes Amy came out of the shower wrapped in a olive green towel comfortably and leaving her long auburn hair wet and curly dripping on the floor. She laid restless on her bed for a minutes contemplating on the wild adventures that arrived this year and how much fun she had and enjoyed it to the most because she never really got to feel like a teenager she just embraced how it was like teen mother.

Amy POV:

"Mum.."I said looking at myself in the mirror. I was in the middle of creaming d to my legs when I turned around to see Ricky at my bedroom door.

Ricky POV:

I missed her touch, her vanilla scent and those tousled curls she would have after she showered. I loved this woman with all my heart but with that said I didn't like how she was acting parting, sleeping around and then it hit me is this how she felt like when I was with Adrian I wasn't there like how I am now I was doing everything she was doing and leaving her with the tough decisions on raising John. My goodness she's turning into me. Amy! We need to talk?

Amy POV:

What the hell you can't just barge into my room and demand we talk and I'm a little busy here trying to get dressed so you can wait cant you? Amy said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes I can and it's not anything I haven't seen before so? "Ricky said with cockiness

Amy saw this as a challenge " Well will see " she thought. He so wishes he had I guess I can show him what hes been missing . At this Amy opened her towel to reveal her bare breasted which seemed to get a bit bigger since they broke up , and smiled at the sight of Ricky when she seen him at aww once again.

Amy noticed he was just amazed and looked at her as if she were a goddess and she covered herself up. "And you were saying?" She said with a smirk

Ricky POV:

"Amy" His voice trailed off as I glared at him.

"What is she trying to do? I wanted her so badly I swear if she left open that towel any longer I would have had a boner.

No Ricky focus . "Amy stop trying to distract me with you're..."

"My what Ricky she said inching closer".

"I came here to talk about John a spat out rather quickly."

"WHAT ? is everything okay ?

"No"

"What happened?" she said very concerned in a motherly tone.

"You , your actions the way you have been acting? Ames I love you but look what your doing to your self your going around partying, sleeping around and drinking he said trying to digest that."

"And what just because I have a little bit more fun and I don't want to stay home and play House I am a bad mother Ricky?" she said getting angry. Your one to talk me sleeping around your the biggest hypocrite you slept around with how many woman.. Amy said madder fact.

"yeah I have and those were all mistakes, I hurt those girls by telling them I loved them and you already know this I have accepted my mistakes and you have to except yours" Ricky said trying not to lash out.

" I have made no mistakes that I can't live with. So what I never got a chance to be a normal teenager I was to busy dealing with having our son you know JOHN while you where being the man whore that you were and going through the most traumatic experience in my life while you were what Oh yeah doing what.. No other then sleeping around and having meaningless sex and partying" Amy said on a rampage

Ricky sighed, running his long fingers through his hair.

You're going to shut up and let me talk. All I've done is listening to your feelings. It's my turn damn it.

I began to pour my heart out to her by telling her exactly how I felt. Yeah, I wasn't always there for her, but I thought that I had more than made up for putting her through so much. I wanted to tell her that some of the old me had definitely started to resurface after seeing her with another guy. I couldn't fathom the idea of another man kissing Amy. It put my stomach in knots.

"What do you want from me , I am not sleeping around with anyone just one guy and I care about him I missed John and I am working out my emotions but I cant be with you Ricky. I see you and I feel so much lust. rage and anger towards you I don't what it is its like everyman in my life has disappointed me including my own father the one time in my life I think everything is going right is come crumbling down. You were different, you changed you got better I got worse I like who I am now I am more confident, witty and strong. And I am petrified to let you in anymore I can't feel vulnerable anymore, I can't and I won't." Amy said trying to keep her composure.

"With that said I think you should leave" Amy said turning her back and getting the rest of her undergarments and clothing on while Ricky just walked out.

Ricky's POV

I was in awe I felt bad for what I did to Amy in the past but was I really part of the group of men in her life that broke her down. I see her now and its a completely different Amy she confident, radiant and very bold. She still has her old personality traits as being motherly, innocent and mysterious. She is more private and I hope there is still a chance I can still be in her life as a lover or a friend but for right now I will respect her and give her space if that's what she wants that is what she will get.

Next chapter Amys POV hoped you guys enjoyed leave comments nothing negative please thanks for reading and I will try to update soon


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the secret life characters just the ones that I personally create myself . That it REVIEW SEND SOME IDEAS AND THATS IT THANKS FOLKS. ENJOY**

**Ricky POV**

So it has been a week since Amy and I had our little dispute. Every day I go see her and talk to her about John and I feel like how I felt at band camp I had my friend back. Some days are good, but some days we have little arguments. I know I shouldn't push her, but I miss her, her touch, her lips her everything. Now I see why us breaking up was so hard for her . This is too much to handle. I know that there is a chance I could mess everything up by going after her but all the guys she was dealing with are out of the picture and this would be the perfect chance to get my Amy back. My Amy. Now I know I am ready I want her to be my wife my one and only for ever and always right.

"_Listen Amy I am sorry for everything, I'm ready"_

"_Ricky, you don't need to keep saying that and I forgive you and what do you me by you ready? Your ready for what exactly?"_ she said with questioning eyes

"_Well , I had a lot of time to think while you were let's just say doing you own thing"_ I said a getting nervous than I expected.

"_Ok, but what are you getting at, just tell me Ricky"_ she said

"_Ever since I met you I grown into a better son not just for John but for myself , I miss you Ames and I am ready to take that next step I don't care about anything else but us, being a family you John and me Amy will you do me the honour in being my wife?" I said tears ready to come down my eyes_

"_Ricky oh my goodness; you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that "She said a little start struck_

I need you I love you but are you ready this is not a joke? But yes I would love to be your wife. Forever and always babe.

Thank god oh whoever is up there that she said yes? Ricky placed the 50 karat ring that his grandmothers left for him in her will that when her found the right women he would give it to her.

Amy was in awe when she says the beautiful Ruby diamond ring with a hint of amethyst in it.

Once they were on their feet she lead Ricky to the couch to talk to him and make sure he wanted to do this that it wasn't an ultimatum or anything that he truly wanted to be with her.

"Ames, what is wrong you were so happy a minute ago and now you look like some just died he said jokingly"

"Ricky I am so happy you want be to be your wife but are you sure you want me,, this I don't want you to feel obligated or anything ?" Amy said sternly

"No why would I think that, the minute we broke up I felt my better half just walk out my life forever .Amy look at me I've been with alot of women and I never felt complete or whole with them when I'm with you my life has purpose I see hope in the future I have goals dreams that I would probably never had thought of if I hadn't met you. Now the really question is do you want this? Ricky thought he just pour his out to this girl and now she is holding all the cards is she going to cash out or stay in the game

"_Why is he putting everything on me but did I want this being eighteen and married? At first I did but maybe we should wait five years after college and will see "she_ says speaking out loud and I just stood there and look at her.

"_Are you sure you want that Amy"_ he said and that I went I came back to reality

"_Yes if were meant to be then time wouldn't matter"_ I said and move closer to him.

"_But you want to know one thing, that as much as you are scared that I am going to hurt you. you are the one that has all the power I've seen you've move on and not look back. You hold all the cards Ames you always have. If you walkout you can just can go back to what you were doing but me I'm just going to be left here to pick up the pieces to a puzzle that will never fit properly. "I was hurt I was mad but I respected her decision it made sense._


End file.
